1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of mechanical devices and is more particularly, but not by way of limitation, directed to a wireless microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) Pressure Sensor with built-in calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
MEMS micro pressure sensors are employed in a number of important applications. For example, MEMS pressure sensors may be used in automotive applications where they may monitor the pressure of fuel lines, exhaust gases, tires, and seats. These sensors may also be employed in implantable medical applications and may be used to measure ocular or cranial pressure.
These sensors may have to be periodically re-calibrated in order for the sensors to remain accurate. Traditionally, a sensor may be calibrated by applying a known pressure to the pressure sensor. The output of the pressure is measured and is compared with the value of the known pressure. This calibration information may then be used to correct subsequent readings. This traditional method may be labor intensive and costly, and may prevent MEMS pressure sensors from be employed in remote applications.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a wireless microelectromechanical system (“MEMS”) pressure sensor with a built-in calibration.